Legends of Tomorrow: Legends of To-Meow-Meow
"Legends of To-Meow-Meow" is the eighth episode of season four of the science fiction & superhero fantasy series Legends of Tomorrow and the fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Ben Hernandez Bray with a teleplay written by James Eagan and Ray Utarnachitt. It first aired on the CW Network on Monday, December 10th, 2018 at 9:00 pm. After John Constantine breaks the cardinal Legend rule, you can’t change the past, he, along with Charlie and Zari Tomaz try to deal with the ramifications without telling the rest of the Legends. Even though Zari encourages them to just fix the problem, Constantine and Charlie are determined to find another way, but only continue to make things worse. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Legends of Tomorrow was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Phil Klemmer. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode is production code number T13.21058. * "Legends of To-Meow-Meow" redirects to this page. * Actor Matt Ryan is given a "Special appearance by..." credit in this episode. * Voice actor Paul Reubens is given a "Special appearance by..." credit in this episode. * Actress Amy Pemberton is credited as Amy Louise Pemberton in this episode. * Actor Thomas F. Wilson is credited as Tom Wilson in this episode. * Settings featured in this episode include the Time Bureau headquarters of 2018, Las Vegas, Nevada in 1962, Woodstock in 1969, and Salem, Massachusetts, circa late 17th century. * Actor Wesley MacInnes, who plays Red the Leprechaun in this episode, also played the super-villain Icicle in the "Absolute Justice" episode of Smallville. * This is the third time that Gideon has taken on a physical form. She did so previously in "Land of the Lost" and "Here I Go Again". Allusions title card.]] * The title of this episode is a play on the program title Legends of Tomorrow, and the noise that a cat makes. Zari Tomaz is turned into a cat in this episode. * This episode deals with ramifications from events that took place in "Hell No, Dolly!". * The first ripple effect created by John Constantine results in the death of Sara Lance, who was "unicorned". This is an alternate version of events that originally played out in "The Virgin Gary". * The kick-ass machismo male team from the alternate timeline is patterned after the 1980s action TV series The A-Team. They are renegades of the Time Bureau and are called the Custodians of the Chronology, which is quite possibly the single worst team name ever conceived. * The kick-ass female team from the alternate timeline is patterned after the 1970s action TV series Charlie's Angels. They are called the S.O.S., aka the Sirens of Space-Time. * The cardinal rule that is spoken of in this episode is that the Legends cannot change the past to suit their own personal needs. * Marilyn Monroe was a film starlet and model from the 1950s and 1960s. She died at the age of 36 on August 5th, 1962. Charlie the shape-shifter assumes Marilyn's form in this episode. Quotes * Nate Heywood: Gideon, any messages while we were gone? * Gideon: You missed calls from Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, and Kara Zor-El. * Ray Palmer: Sounds like the annual crossover. * Nate Heywood: Yeah, that's gonna be a hard pass. See also External Links